


SPN Fanart

by comuto_sama



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: ch 1 - Gadreelch 2 - Crowley/Samch 3 - Mick Daviesch 5 - Amara & Chuck Shurleych 6 - Jared Padaleckich 7 - Loki (SPN: Unfinished business) TAch 8 - Veritas (S6E06) & Vesta (S9E08)ch 9 - Sabriel vs Samlokich 11 - Gabriel, Lokich 12 - Sabriel comicch 13 - Meg Masters (TA)ch 14 - Loki/Samch 15 - Lokich 19 - Lolita!Samch 22 - Gabriel/Sam, Dean (comic)ch 23 - Sam's flannel dress + Crowley/Sam vs Gabriel/Sam comicch 24, 21, 17, 16, 10, 4 - Gabriel/Samch 25, 20, 18 - Samtbc





	1. Gadreel, the one who just wanted to find a way to get rid of the stigma

[**[tumblr post]**](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/176866232606/gadreel-the-one-who-just-wanted-to-find-a-way-to) / [**[DA post]**](https://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/Gadreel-758881531)


	2. Crowley/Sam: Some nice mooseley hugs [commissioned work]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley/Sam

**Some nice mooseley hugs because Crowley deserves to be loved by Sam - commissioned by lovely[@forevershippinggayships](http://forevershippinggayships.tumblr.com) ♥ **

[**[tumblr post]**](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/177010671066/some-nice-mooseley-hugs-because-crowley-deserves) / [**[DA post]**](http://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/Some-nice-mooseley-hugs-commission-759496880)


	3. Mick Davies (British Men of Letters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick Davies, who was too good to survive through 12 season

[**[tumblr post]**](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/175822572131/mick-davies-was-too-good-to-survive-through-12) / [**[DA post]**](https://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/Mick-Davies-Supernatural-12-season-754198171)


	4. Sabriel (Gabriel/Sam Winchester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift to myself♥

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/177391991896/happy-birthday-dear-me)


	5. Chuck and Amara: Everything is good now

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/177564673251/chuck-and-amara-everything-is-good-now)


	6. Jared Padalecki enjoying himself on the set of Supernatural

  
inspired by this photo of JP: 

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/177600369656/jared-padalecki-enjoying-himself-on-the-set-of)


	7. Loki's smile of amusement (traditional art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that smile of amusement that Loki gave Sam before disappearing to fight Gabe  
> (the only "canon material" for samloki aka Loki/Sam aka my fav close-to-non-existing-even-in-fanon-spn-pairing existing :''''DD )

[**[tumblr post]**](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/177776006071/instead-of-going-to-sleep-i-decided-to-draw-that) / [**[DA post]**](https://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/Loki-s-look-of-amusement-762810182)


	8. Veritas (S6E06) and Vesta (S9E08): common origin and similiar food habits make a ground for a beautiful friendship ♥

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/177905626131/veritas-s6e06-and-vesta-s9e08-common-origin)


	9. Sabriel vs Samloki: sharing issues

[**[tumblr post]**](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178105348906/i-wanted-to-thank-you-for-introducing-me-to) / [**[DA post]**](https://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/sabriel-vs-samloki-764049973?ga_submit_new=10%3A1537010065)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wouldn't mind to receive some feedback:")


	10. Some nice sabriel

[ **[tumblr post]**](http://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178190293831/have-some-nice-sabriel-this-time) / [ **[DA]** ](https://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/some-nice-sabriel-764473447?ga_submit_new=10%3A1537257531)


	11. Gabriel, Loki

[ **[tumblr post]** ](http://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178255985821/gabriel-loki) / [ **[DA]** ](https://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/Gabriel-Loki-Supernatural-764718386)


	12. Sabriel comic in Daisy Daze pallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my entry in Supernatural Creations Challenge

_{why Dean is the one to gather wood for the fire anyway, of course he’s angry}_

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178488314146/supernatural-creations-challenge-comuto-sama)


	13. Meg Masters (TA)

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178580399001/meg-3-fineliners)


	14. Loki/Sam

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178607240231/samloki-commissions-open-btw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [taking commissions](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/177010598096/the-post-with-current-prices-for-commissions-which) :)


	15. Loki (International Coffee Day - 10.01)

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178643627306)


	16. Sabriel: Thank you♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drawn for @mir567

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178704672856/dear-mir567-thank-you-so-much-for-your-all-time)


	17. Sabriel: It's too hot here

_\- If it’s too hot to you why are you undressing **me**??_  
_\- Is that an invitation, Sammy?_  
_\- It’s a question!_  
_\- Then I let you guess_  


__

__

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178769191931/if-its-too-hot-to-you-why-are-you-undressing)


	18. Sammy and the socks with suspenders

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178827067306/insert-your-own-caption)


	19. Lolita!Sammy

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178861400106/like-this-boozy-the-ghost-said-i-dont-know)


	20. Sam and flower-razor bouquet (14 season)

[**[tumblr post]**](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/179118491671) / [**[DA post]**](https://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/Sam-in-14s-768666445)


	21. 14s case!sabriel (how it should have been)

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/179217052256/lil-sketchy-14s-casesabriel-how-it-should-have)


	22. Gabriel’s attitude towards Sam and towards Dean

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/179287921206/the-difference-between-gabriels-attitude-towards)


	23. Sam's flannel dress + mooseley vs sabriel comic

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/179483124011/in-response-to-softiesabriel-s-post-about)


	24. sabriel continuation to Lolita!Sammy art (ch19)

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/179558699881/inevitablemhm-guess-so-sabriel-continuation-to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here're 3 masterlists with my art, just in case:
> 
> 09.28.18 - 10.28.18 [ Fourth month of my return into SPN fandom](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/179551885336/092818-102818-fourth-month-of-my-return-into)  
> 08.27.18 - 09.27.18 [Third month of my return into SPN fandom](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178516879026/082718-092718-third-month-of-my-return-into)  
> 07.28.18 - 08.28.18 [Second month of my return into SPN fandom](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/177490772816/072818-082818-second-month-of-my-return)


	25. OompaLoompa!Sammy (Happy Halloween)

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/179598651426/oompa-loompasammyd-because-i-fell-in-love-with)


End file.
